Through Poison
by ingsception
Summary: The night they met, she was writhing in pain. She began to let out deep breaths the moment his lips touched her inner thigh. Though she wasn't from Slytherin, Draco knew then that she had a darkness in her; and somehow, he wanted to change that.
1. Wandering in the moonlight

Ginny couldn't sleep. She hadn't for months now. She lay in bed, aching for a soothing embrace; but she knew it will never be warm again. She sat up and hugged her knees. She felt the cold and pain. The images of him lying on the ground swam in her head. She couldn't cry. Not again.

The curtains billowed as she felt the cold breeze on her bare shoulders. She got up from bed and walked to the window. Moonlight was streaming in the room, just as it lit the grass on the castle grounds. She looked out to lake, which waters glistened. It made her smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She needed to feel something again. Maybe she needed to test the cold.

* * *

Draco had to have some air. It was almost three in the morning, yet the sandman might have forgotten him. It wasn't entirely the sandman's fault. Draco himself wasn't in bed, but at the foot of it, sitting on the patterned carpet, in front of his fireplace. He can feel his sweat roll down from his bare back. His mind was racing. It's going to be a different year for him, he knew it. His father had started acting jittery in the past year, something he's never witnessed before. He may hate Potter, but he wasn't stupid. He knows Scarhead is telling the truth. He knows the Dark Lord is back. His father shouting at their house elves to look for his Death Eater mask was the confirmation. For a fact, Draco took it on purpose when he was just eleven.

He was tired of thinking about all of it. He watched his arms glisten with sweat. He stood up, grabbed his wand, and put on a shirt over his torso. He walked to the door.

"Accio, Nimbus," he muttered.

* * *

Draco didn't fly as he would in a Quidditch match. His flight was gentle tonight, trying to relax his thoughts. He flew slowly over the castle and courtyard, but sped up through the trees of the forbidden forest. He had detention there during his first year, and was scared out of his wits—even leaving behind Potter. He spent flying through the forest everytime, to get familiar, and to get rid of fear. So there he was, flying through the trees, when he spotted a white figure by the edge of the forest, near the lake. He slowed down, and discreetly approached it.

It was a young woman, in a white night dress, who sat on a large boulder. Her scarlet hair billowed gently, exposing her moonlit shoulder. It was a sight to admire, though the setting was curious. She could have been a fucking mermaid, Draco thought; if she just wasn't a Weasley. Familiar to the need of being alone, Draco let her be.

He flew over the trees, then over the lake. Draco didn't disturb her, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious to why the youngest Weasley was there at this hour. Flying high over the water, he peered over her. He saw her stand up.

And jump into the black water.


	2. Jump into the cold

Ginny looked at her muddy feet, about 5 feet above the waters of the Black Lake. It was time she shook herself from her trance, or at least try. What's more jolting than a bit of adrenaline? She watched the waters that seem to dance against the moonlight. She flinched when she something move in the water. She internally shook her head. Merpeople don't lounge by the edges of the lake, nor do the Grindylows. They were found around the middle the lake, in the deepest parts. She had learned that last year. _They're just fishes_ , she thought.

She took a deep breath, and finally moved her legs. She stood up as the wind blew her dress and red hair. _Just do it, Gin._

And she plunged down the dark water.

Just as she predicted, it was icy cold; but she smiled when she broke the surface. She could feel the adrenaline all the way to her fingertips. It was scary that she couldn't see anything in the murky waters, but it was exciting at the same time. It didn't matter. She was swimming through the scary. She felt something graze her legs, but she kicks it away. She shuddered at the thought of plants growing in muddy water. She then turned to float on her back, and faced the night sky. Suddenly, lightning hit the horizon, followed by a booming sound of thunder. The first drop of drizzle fell on her cheek.

"Bollocks, I got to go back now," she sighed. Her teeth were beginning to chatter as the rain fell. Just then, something bit her left inner thigh. She shrieked in pain.

She could still feel the teeth buried in her skin. She yanked it out and saw that it was a long, black snake. She shrieked again, and threw the water reptile away from her. She then tried to swim to the nearest edge, but she was having a hard time to, with the rain falling hard. It was also as if her left leg was going numb. She felt panic rising up her throat, she was beginning to sink. She tried to keep paddling, swallowing lake water in the process, but she was sinking; down and down. Again, she felt something slither by her right arm. She tried pushing it away as she sank. She had just felt the fangs graze her arm, when something jumped in the water, and grabs her. Ginny sees a flash of yellow light, directed at her arm, and then feels herself being dragged to the surface.

"Accio, Nimbus!" the person shouts against the roar of the rain.

Ginny's sight was a bit groggy. She only deciphers that a student has saved her, judging from the young male voice.

"Hold on, Weasley," the person ordered as he assists Ginny on the broom, and he hops on himself. He then flies them to the tree nearest to the lake. He carries Ginny down from the broom swiftly and puts her down by the foot of the tree.

"Are you mad?! What the fuck were you doing jumping in the water like that?!" her savior screamed at her against the loud noise of the rain. Taking in the posture, the voice, and the platinum blonde hair, she finally recognizes him.

"Malfoy. I—Aaagh!" her sentence was cut off by her own scream of pain.

"Weasley, what's wrong?" Malfoy suddenly crouches down, panic obvious in his voice.

"My leg… It's—agh! It's on fire!" Ginny continued to scream, her body starts to writhe in pain.

"Weasley… You're bleeding." Draco points out as he noticed the red dripping down her legs. For a split-second he thought it was just her monthly visit, but a girl wouldn't be shrieking like that with just… _Fuck._ He remembers which side of the lake Ginny took her jump. He hurries and pulls the hem of her dress to her waist, and reveals not just her white knickers, but a deep bite on her left inner thigh.

And Draco puts his mouth over it.

* * *

Johan Kira Expelliarmus: I appreciate your review and favorite, thank you.

SilverWolf18458 : The first to favorite! Thank you so much!

TessMalfoy: Thanks for following the story.

Guest 1 & 2 : Thank you so much for reviewing. You two are my firsts!


	3. Fire in her skin

_And Draco puts his mouth over it._

A moan was Ginny's first reaction when she felt Malfoy's lips on her skin. She didn't know what he was doing at first, but it felt good. It was actually feeling better. But Malfoy wasn't kissing her skin, he was sucking—sucking the poison out and into his mouth. When she realized this, she started to relax a bit, and closed her eyes. She can still feel the fire, throbbing at various points of her leg, so her hand anxiously went to Draco's hair, and she started to fist it. Draco then lifted his head up. Feeling the loss of contact, Ginny opens her eyes. She sees him spit the poison from his mouth to the ground. Draco's eyes gazes onto hers as he puts his mouth back on her. This time Ginny watched him, letting out deep breaths as continued to fist his hair. She tried to stifle a moan or two, but the moment was a bit overwhelming—having a man sucking poison in between her legs in the rain. Draco spit out a few times before stopping. He then sat up slowly, and tried to even his breathing.

"Are you okay now?" he gently asks her. She nods in response. Draco then looks at the girl in front of him properly. She was wet—drenched. Both of them were; but she was clad in her white sleeveless dress, which stuck to her skin. Ginny wasn't even wearing a bra, her pink nipples were showing through her wet dress—which made Draco stop his lingering. _I cannot be doing this._ He reaches out for the hem of her dress, and puts in back in place, covering her thigh. He saw Ginny finally become self-conscious. _At least she's not hazy anymore._

"Have you got any more bites?" he asked.

"I don't think so, I—" Draco cuts her off as he grabs her right forearm, noticing another wound. This one wasn't as deep, at least.

"It's just a graze, but we can't be too sure." He says before putting his mouth over the graze. Ginny, now feeling a bit self-conscious, tries to fix her covering of her dress. _Shit, I'm not even wearing a bra. This darn rain isn't helping either._

"Now, would you tell me why you were trying to kill yourself at this hour?" Draco then asks after he spat the last drop of poison.

"I wasn't." Ginny replies simply, flipping her hair over her front to cover her nipples. This doesn't escape Draco's notice. He smirks.

"Then why the bloody hell am I wet, right now?" he pushes.

"I don't know! You jumped into the lake at your own will… Why ask me?" Ginny retorts, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I wouldn't have jumped, if you weren't shrieking in the water like you were!"

"Well then, I'm sorry for shrieking!" Her teeth started to chatter.

"Is that really how you thank a person for saving you? I thought Gryffindors were better than this."

"Thank you." Ginny replies after a pause. The two words garbled a bit by her chattering teeth.

Draco lets out a sigh. "Let's get inside, we're both going to get sick."

Ginny nodded and stood up.

"Take a shower alright? You look filthy." He then smelled his own shirt. "Ugh, we both do. Wait. Where's your wand, Weasley?"

She doesn't answer him.

"Did you lose it in the lake?!"

Ginny simply shook her head, and looking at her feet.

"You didn't even bring it with you?! Are you mad?! You're a witch, are you not?" he exclaims, now rising to his feet.

"Alright, Malfoy, I know it was stupid! I was… just a bit distracted."

"You should be sticking with your wand at all times, Weasley! _Especially_ at these times…" he growled.

"I'm sorry, alright! I didn't mean for it to happen! Just go back to your dormitory already!" she snapped.

He almost shouts at her. "I can't just do that, can I? Haven't your prefects told you about the additional wand movement to the password to your dormitory?" He then let out an exasperated sigh. He noticed her feet. "You didn't walk here barefoot did you?"

Ginny doesn't answer him, her head down.

"Come on, you're sleeping in my chambers tonight." He lets out an exasperated sigh.

That made Ginny's head snap up. "What?"

"Hop on my broomstick, Weasley."


	4. Warmth in the Ice Chamber

I apologize for not posting in so long! I was busy enjoying the last of my vacation jumping off falls and swimming with whalesharks!

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I made it a bit longer since the previous ones were too short

* * *

Draco was swift in flying him and the wet redhead into the castle. The speed didn't bother her either. They had woken up a few portraits along the way, but at least they didn't get caught. They stopped at the dungeons, in front of a large snake emblem embossed on a wall Ginny didn't notice before. Malfoy dismounted his broom and assisted Ginny as she did the same. He did not linger and approached the snake emblem and muttered the password with his wand. Ginny shuddered as the snake slithered away and a door opened underneath it. It was much too like the Chamber.

"In you go, Weasley." Draco told her, his face straight.

Ginny self-consciously walked in, her fingers playing with the wet tips of her hair. Draco looked down to the droplets on the floor, observing the redhead's muddy feet as she slowly walked, and followed her after. The door closed with a loud thud—which startled Ginny.

"Why so jumpy?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

Ginny shook her head at herself. "Of course you have your own private chambers."

"As if I would let my commoner Slytherins take in the glorious sight that is… you." He says sarcastically, and looks at her head to toe, his eyes gleaming.

"As if you would let your commoner Slytherins see me _with_ you." Ginny bites back softly, as she folds her arms in front of almost-exposed breasts, feeling self-conscious.

Draco smirks. "Take your shower, Weasley. You're dripping on my floor."

* * *

With her head bent down, Ginny closed her eyes as she let herself feel the water warm her cold limbs. _What the fuck was I thinking? How could I have…_ She let herself wonder of what would have happened if the Malfoy boy wasn't out flying in the dead of the night. She winced as she touched the bite on her inner thigh. Blood was still leaking, and it mixed red with the mud and water in the drain. Ginny could not stop the thoughts of the young man outside the door whose lips had saved her from death.

Yet she knew she could not trust him.

* * *

She stepped out of the bathroom clad in a towel. There was a gray shirt on the bed, as well as a pair of black boxers.

"Don't worry, they're new. I haven't used them." Draco appeared in front of her, topless, towel hung over his shoulder, and a goblet in hand. "The boxers, I mean."

He then handed the cup to her. She received it with one hand, and kept the other firm hold on her towel.

"It's a potion to make sure no traces of venom are left in your system." He answered her unvoiced question.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at this. "How do you even know how to make one? Or did you just happened to have one at your disposal?"

Draco huffed. "I'm a Slytherin. Professor Snape made sure we don't make a fool of ourselves by dying through poison of our sigil."

Ginny gently sloshed the liquid in the goblet.

"Don't worry, Ginevra. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have bothered saving you in the first place." He said before walking towards the bathroom.

Ginny drank the potion before putting on the clothes Draco lent her. She looked around in the unfamiliar room of her savior. The walls were black and decorated with green drapes and some wall lamps. The floor she had dripped on, she noticed were wood, instead of the cold stone she had expected. The wardrobes were fairly big. His king-sized bed looked inviting, but she shook her head at herself. She was going to sleep on the black leather sofa by the wall. Despite the Slytherin colors, Draco's chambers felt rather homey. Ginny then sat on the carpet in front of the fire, and tried to warm herself.

It wasn't long until Draco emerged from the bathroom, rubbing a towel on his wet head.

"Do you want some wine?" he suddenly asked, startling Ginny.

"Are you for real?" she asks incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco answered, not looking at her as he pours wine in two goblets.

"You've been acting… weird."

"Weird? I have done nothing of the sort, Weasley. I merely saved you and offered you a bit of wine." He said with nonchalance as he sat down on the carpet next to her, and handed her a goblet. Ginny eyed it suspiciously.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows at her. "Don't be stubborn. It'll help with the cold. And the nerves."

Ginny finally drank. "Why did you help me?" she asked softly.

"I couldn't have just let you die, could I?"

Ginny continued in thought. "Yeah… but I bet you've never invited a girl in here unless it's for shagging…" Her eyes suddenly widen at the thought, and looks up to blond topless boy next her.

Draco only raised an eyebrow in reply.

Ginny surprised him by suddenly laughing. "No, I don't think you brought me here for that. Which is why I say you're acting weird."

"Because I've helped a poor girl who almost met her demise, I'm acting weird?" he asked her as he leaned back on his arm, sipped his cup.

"Yeah, but you already helped me from drowning, the poison, and then you take me in your chambers for a shower? You could've just left me there. I could've found my own way to—"

He cut her off, his tone informant. "I thought we've already discussed this. I had no choice. You couldn't have gone in your dormitory without a wand. If you had thought you could have slept in the bloody roots of that bloody tree, my saving you was a waste of time. You would have died in the cold."

"And yet I still find you weird." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"And yet you still find me weird." His tone this time was amused. They both sip their wine.

"You called me Ginevra." Ginny suddenly says, breaking the brief silence.

"Did I?"

"I believe the sentence was," she then mocked a deep male voice, " _Don't worry, Ginevra. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have bothered saving you in the first place._ "

Draco laughed merrily. Ginny smiled at the sound. It seemed so genuine. "I don't sound like that, you Weasel!" he retorts amused, and continues to laugh. "And am I not allowed to call you by first name?"

"Yes, well we haven't had a proper conversation before this one, haven't we?"

Draco looked at her face properly. "We have."

Ginny looked up from sipping her cup. "Pardon?"

"We talked about Quidditch last year. Had a bit of a banter if I recall." He said as he drank his wine.

"Oh. Right. That night of a storm. Much like this one."

"Mhmmmm."

"Still, how is it that you know my first name? It's just Ginny, usually."

"Well _just Ginny_ , it just so happened that you're in Blaise Zabini's Shag-able List." He said as he watched her reaction.

"I'm in the Shag-able List." She repeated with her eyebrows scrunched up.

"He called you a blood traitor, but yeah, you're in it. Zabini won't shut up about the damn list during the whole train ride. Probably won't for a week." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Hmm, I should be swooning then." She replied in a grim tone.

"What happened to you tonight, Weasley? Why were you out there?" he finally voiced the question that was running in his mind.

Ginny stiffened at his question. "I just… needed to think."

"To think about killing yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!"

"You weren't trying to kill yourself, but you jumped off a boulder into a freezing lake, and just happened to swim into poisonous snakes?" he asked accusingly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed defensively.

"And you walked out of the castle, _wandless and barefoot_! And _you_ accuse _me_ of being weird." He glared at her, and her at him.

"What do you want me to say, Malfoy? It's none of your business anyway." She said defiantly.

"None of my business?! What would have happened if I wasn't out there, Weasley? Did you think about that? And you say it's none of my business?" he now shouted at her.

"Just leave it alone! Please!" she shouted back at him.

He continued to glare at her. "I forgot how stubborn Gryffindors were. Suit yourself."

He then stood up without a glance at her, and walked towards the black leather sofa by the wall.

* * *

How was that?

Johan Kira Expelliarmus, mrsb139, LookingAnswers, Werewolfs-team, BookwormFOREVER15 and Guests – Thank you so much for the enthusiasm! Hope you keep reading


	5. Unanswered questions

Ginny sat by the fireplace, staring at the embers, wishing her demons could burn in the flames as she watched. Draco had already gone to bed, or rather the sofa. Ginny looked back at him on black leather by the wall. He wore no shirt, just a black pair of pajamas, so his muscular torso was very much out in the open. She also noticed his biceps as they were flexed by his head, serving as a pillow. Her stare lingered not just to observe the attractiveness of her savior, but to make sure he was already asleep.

She then hugged her knees and wept.

* * *

Draco was not at all asleep. He merely closed his eyes and _tried_ to relax. He had done this a thousand times in the Manor. Through this he had learned secrets of his father and mother, but he never imagined he would be using it on a Weasley. The girl was sobbing, still in the same spot he presumed, yet he knew she was holding back, so he would not hear her. He imagined how hard it was to cry but hold back. He was under the impression that Ginny was a strong girl. He was sure that the crying was nothing about grades or boys or whatever petty thing girls usually cried about. Hearing her made him curious, but to his surprise, he was also worried.

After a few minutes, Draco stood up from his sofa and walked towards the girl lying on the carpet. She had stopped sobbing a few moments ago and seemed to have fallen asleep there in front of the fire, unmoved from her spot when they had conversed earlier. Draco crouched down and observed for a few seconds. She had such a gentle face.

"What's happened to you?" Draco whispered, deeply curious about the girl.

She lay on her side, curled up in a ball, red hair sprawled on the carpet. The boxers he lent could not cover much of her long legs. He noticed how creamy her skin seemed, now that it wasn't covered in mud. In fact, he had already touched the very skin he was staring at; even already placed his lips and his tongue way up her legs that very same night. He recalled how intense the moment was, sucking on her so she'd live. He even recalled her fisting his hair, moaning. He recalled the image of her under the rain, pink nipples showing through the wet white fabric of her dress. Along with his thoughts, he felt his insides somehow tingle. Somehow tempted.

But he shook the thoughts away.

He then gently scooped her in his arms, carried her to the bed, and tucked her in.

* * *

Ginny woke to a gentle ding by her left ear, like it was telling her to wake up.

"But this was the best sleep I've had in years," she complained to herself with her eyes still closed, feeling the softness of the mattress under her back, and the silkiness of the comforter around her. Her sudden realization made her open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a green hourglass by her left on the bedside table—the cause of the soft ring that woke her up.

"Oh, bloody hell." She stood up swiftly and carefully made the bed. How did she get there anyway? Last she remembered she was still crying on the carpet… She then felt her head suddenly pound, like a small hammer inside her skull wanted out. Her stomach rumbled and her world spun slightly. She felt sick.A part of her—a huge part—wanted to stay in the glorious bed of Draco Malfoy, but she remembered she had class, her first day of class. She glanced at the grandfather clock by the fireplace. It was a minute past 8:35. People were still probably at breakfast or already preparing for their first class. She thought of running back to Gryffindor tower, but she took one look at her bare legs. She wasn't going to run out there in just Draco Malfoy's underwear.

She tried to run just to Draco's wardrobe, but her head spun. She couldn't much less walk straight, but trudged forward and opened the wardrobe. She grabbed the first pajamas she could find, put them on, and tried to steady herself as she walked out the door.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, playing with his fork, while his half-eaten plate of eggs stared at him. He had just finished Prefect patrol and still hasn't seen the damsel of last night walk in the Great Hall. He had expected her to be up by then. His curiosity continued to eat at him better than he did with the eggs.

"Zabini," Draco said suddenly, interrupting a mock banter between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Pakinson. He didn't care. "What do you know of the Weaselette?"

"The Weaselette, let's see…" Blaise opened a hard-bound notebook and began flipping pages. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. Born August 11. Likes to play Quidditch and quite good at it. Has high grades. Has a good-sized bosom and a firm arse. Quite the ideal lady, actually, if she weren't a Weasley."

"Anything else?"

"I heard she was fucking Cedric Diggory last year," Pansy suddenly spoke bitterly, "Trying to pry him off Cho Chang."

"It was her that he saved in the Black Lake last year, wasn't she? In the Second Task. It's coming back to me now…" Draco said with his eyebrows scrunched up, deep in thought.

"And every guy seemed to want what the Golden Boy Diggory had; Chang, Weasley." Pansy scoffed.

"Yup, but everybody started thinking about fucking her before that, when she appeared in that red gown at the Yule Ball. Even I couldn't keep my head from turning." Blaise said in distaste before sipping his pumpkin juice. "Crabbe danced with her though."

"And she let you?" Draco asked Crabbe, who was gobbling up his ham.

"She was nice." Crabbe peered from his plate. "Smelled good too."

"Then why didn't I notice her?" Draco asked, but more to himself than to the others.

"You were busy fucking that veela girl." Blaise said smugly, and side-eyed Pansy. "The night you ditched Pansy, remember?"

Draco chuckled, but then his eyes met Pansy's glowering ones. "Oh, get over it, Pans. We already talked about that."

"Why are you asking about Weasley anyway?" said Pansy, obviously irritated.

Draco looked at her coldly and simply said, "None of your business."

* * *

I apologize once again for the delay! Been having internet problems. Anyway, just to clear some stuff up:

1\. I'll try to be faithful to some of the events in the book and/or movie, but I may alter stuff.

2\. The story takes place during Harry's 5th year. Meaning Draco is a 5th year and a Prefect while Ginny in 4th, a year below.

3\. Last year, during the Triwizard Tournament, it was Ginny who Cedric had to save in the Black Lake instead of Cho Chang. Backstory shall be revealed in the future chapters.

Any questions? Hehe Please review!

WeasleyIsMyKing540 – yes it was the best! Thank you, it means a lot that you enjoy reading!

LookingAnswers – sorry for the delay, but thank you for reviewing! It motivates the writer.


	6. Dizziness leads to friendship

SO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME HUHUHU

BEEN REALLY BUSY.

To make amends, this chapter is a bit longer

* * *

"Longbottom!" Draco Malfoy called out, just as he was climbing last of the stairs to the Gryffindor entrance.

Neville already had his wand out, about to pronounce the password to the fat lady in pink in front of him, when he turned to see who it was.

"Get Weasley for me." Draco told him coolly.

Neville hesitated, but replied, "I-I think he's still patrolling with Hermione. I saw them—"

"No, not that idiot," Draco cut Neville off before he could finish. "His sister."

"G-Ginny?" Neville wondered out loud.

"Yes. _Ginny._ " Draco repeated as if he was talking to a child, her name sounded weird on his tongue.

"W-What do you want with her?" Neville bravely asked, but Draco only glared in reply.

"Yeah, what do you want from my sister?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked behind Draco. Draco simply rolled his eyes, and gestured Neville to get in the portrait hole. Neville obliged at once, seemingly nervous of what was going to happen. Draco finally faced the red-haired prefect when he leveled with him in front of the portrait. As usual, he was with Potter and Granger.

"Too see her. To talk to her." Draco replied coolly, as he leaned obnoxiously against the marble staircase railing.

"That's hard to believe." Ron said while eyeing him. "I thought you said all Weasleys are scum."

"Not _all_ Weasleys are bad, I guess." He told Ron with a knowing smirk.

"Why you little—"Ron started to surge forward, but Harry and Hermione held him back.

"Ron, don't." Harry tried to calmly stop him.

"Get your act together, Ronald, you're a Prefect now!" Hermione reminded him. "He's just messing with you."

Draco merely beamed, apparently entertained by Ron's reaction. The portrait then swung open, and out came a pale-looking Ginny, who was still in Draco's clothes.

"I see you found my pajamas." He remarked, his eyes glazing over the fabric covering her legs. "That's my favorite, you know."

Ginny was still not feeling well. She staggered forward to him, not really minding the trio beside the blonde. "Well, I couldn't just run out of your room in just your underthings could I?"

Ron's jaw dropped at hearing this. Hermione looked appalled. Harry merely closed his eyes, tightened his grip on Ron, waiting for an outburst.

"Best get inside, Ron." Hermione said quickly, and pulled Ron into the portrait hole. Harry followed, glancing worriedly at Draco and Ginny.

Draco chuckled at what happened, while Ginny seemed busy massaging her temples, completely unaware. When she looked up, Draco was still in a huge grin. Even in her haze, she still found it interesting to see Draco in a smile. _But why is he smiling?_ She did not comprehend.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked as she put her hand on the staircase railing to lean on. "Or did you come up here just to get your favorite pajamas back?"

"I didn't even know they were missing, but yes, I want them back. And no, I didn't come up here for my sleepwear." He backed off the railing, and faced Ginny properly. "I came here for payment."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh. "How much?"

"Seriously?" Draco asked with face scrunched up. "You think I need money?"

"But then what—"She weakly pushed him on the shoulder, "Get your head out of your arse, Malfoy. I'm not doing sexual favors for you."

Draco raised his eyebrows, and pushed her back the same way. "Get _your_ head out of your arse, Weasley. I wasn't asking for sexual favors."

Ginny scrunched up her eyebrows. "Then what do you want?"

Draco made a "move closer" gesture with his index finger as he leaned towards her. Ginny obliged cautiously, smelling a scent of mixed musk and mint. His hand went up to her ear as he tucked her hair behind it and whispered, "Secrets."

Draco drew back and added, "Specifically yours."

Ginny realized she was holding her breath. She then spoke up breathily, "Ask for something else."

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Draco asked in the most humanely tone she had ever heard him use. It wasn't a taunt. His question sounded so sincere that it made Ginny look away.

"Why would I even tell you?" Ginny looked up again after a few seconds. "You're just gonna blab them all to your Slytherin cronies. I don't trust you."

"And that, _Ginny_ , is why we're going to be friends." Draco answered simply, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"We're friends from now on."

"Excuse me, _what_?"

Draco sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm now allowed to call you Ginny, you're allowed to call me Draco. You can talk to me when I pass you in the hallway, ask me for help with homework, and even eat at the Slytherin table if you like. Same applies with me."

"Have you gone mad? And why would I be friends with someone who just wants to know 'all my secrets'?"

"Because there's the mere fact that I—Saved. Your. Life." He dabbed a finger at Ginny at every word. Ginny only groaned as he continued. "Wouldn't it be weird to just be strangers after our _MEMORABLE NIGHT_ together?" He had said 'memorable night' so loud that it echoed in the hall, and every portrait turned to their direction. The Fat Lady sputtered out a bit of the wine she was drinking.

Ginny laughed at this. "I never knew you had humor, Malfoy."

"You'll know much more about me if we became friends, you know." He pushed.

"So I'm also allowed to your secrets?" she suddenly asked eagerly.

Draco thought about this, and smirked. "I suppose... That's if I have any."

Ginny criticized Draco's face, trying to get a clue to where he was going with this. Is he serious?

 _No, Gin. You can't._

"What game are you playing at, Malfoy?" her tone was accusing. Malfoy's smirk was wiped from his face. He looked offended.

"You think I'm playing you?" His face was affected by his temper. "You think I'd spend my time playing friends with a girl? Who do you think you are? I'm trying to be nice to you, Weasley. What a way of thanking me."

He turned his back on Ginny and started trudging down the steps. The pang on Ginny's chest told her she was wrong for judging him.

"Malfoy, wait!" she called out. He ignored her. She tried again.

"Draco, please stop."

Draco didn't stop walking because Ginny told her to. He stopped because just as her name sounded weird from his tongue, hearing his name from her sounded different.

Ginny continued, "I'm sorry. I'm just… a bit skeptical. And I do appreciate you saving me. I owe you big time."

He didn't respond.

"Could you please face me?" she asked nicely, but also sounded tired.

Draco turned around and looked at her; hair obviously unbrushed, skin really pale, and her eyes blank and fierce at the same time. He slowly went up step by step until he was face to face with her, just a step down from where she was standing.

She surprised him by suddenly smiling as she held out her hand. "Will you, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House, be my newly found friend?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

Ginny smiled at herself, feeling somewhat triumphant that she made the Slytherin laugh. "Stop laughing, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. This is serious business. Once you shake my hand, there is no turning back. Once you decide to be my friend, you can't back out." She had to hold back her giggle.

"Alright, Miss Weasley. No backing out." Draco then straightened his posture, but couldn't wipe the beam on his face. He took her hand and shook it. "Friends."

"Alright. Now that it's settled, I have to back to bed. Good night, _Draco_." Said Ginny when she let go of Draco's hand.

"Yeah, hopefully you wouldn't be jumping in a lake tonight." He teased her.

Ginny made a face before retreating back to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"And I still want my pajamas back!" Draco called out.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before mumbling "Mimbus Mibletonia" with a flick of her wand. To her annoyance, the Fat Lady seemed to be eyeing her and let out a grunt before swinging open. She passed Neville he was just climbing out, in his arms was his _Mimbus Mimbletonia_. Once he was out, he was called for the second time that night.

"Longbottom!"

* * *

A few heads turned as Ginny walked in the common room. Ginny didn't even notice as she headed straight to the stairs, intending to get back to sleep, but was interrupted by an accuse of her brother.

"YOU SHAGGED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?"

Ginny turned to face his seething brother. Hermione was standing just as he was, his arm in her grasp. Harry, as well as the remaining Gryffindors, seemed to be waiting for her to answer. Ginny's head was still spinning, and now _this_.

"What are you on about?" she asked, sharply annoyed, but mostly weak.

Ron came striding towards her. "You shagged him, didn't you?! I thought you were better than those other girls, Ginny! What do you think mum would think?!"

Ginny grit her teeth. She was not in the state to fight her brother. "I didn't do anything, you _idiot_!"

"I was outside, Ginny! I heard what he said, I heard what you—"

"You don't know anything, Ronald! Just because you're Prefect now, doesn't mean you know everything!"

"Why in the bloody hell are you wearing his clothes then?!"

Ginny had to close her mouth to that. The room grew quiet, everyone in the common room was waiting for her retort. But she didn't have one. She couldn't possibly tell them she slept in his bed. It would only confirm Ron's mad theory. She was already weak and dizzy.

"It's complicated." She finally said, somber. "I'm going to bed."

Ron watched with a mixture of anger, confusion, and worry as she weakly trudged up the stairs.


End file.
